


too hot to handle

by hqkrys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Insecure Derek Hale, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqkrys/pseuds/hqkrys
Summary: Stiles really needs to clarify things and Derek needs to quit jumping to conclusions, but—to be fair—waking up to your boyfriend shouting "I can't do this anymore" sounds pretty final to Derek.~OrStiles can't handle Derek's hotness and Derek gets confused and assumes the worst.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 22
Kudos: 514





	too hot to handle

“I can’t do this anymore.” 

Stiles shoved Derek’s sleeping form to the side and rolled off of the bed in a fit of pique. Startled by the change in position, Derek went from resting to alert in a split second, taking in the waves of frustration coming off of Stiles and the unhappiness in his scent (the emotion twisting his normally pleasant smell into something  _ sour _ , like lemons or rotten leaves). 

“Stiles?” Derek tentatively began, rising into a sitting position to watch his boyfriend warily. “Babe, what’s wrong?”

He  _ snarled _ , throwing a hand between the two of them and pointing accusingly at Derek. “You!  _ This _ ! I can’t take it anymore, Derek, especially now that things have been getting hotter lately.”

A part of him shattered to hear what clearly was resentment in Stiles’ tone, his heart only hurting more with the knowledge that Derek had unknowingly caused it. 

“S-Stiles, I don’t know what it is I’ve done—”

“You know  _ damn well _ this is all because of you and your wolfie self!”

Stiles had an issue with Derek being a  _ werewolf _ ? He had been dealing with the supernatural world for well over six years—what did Derek do to push him over the edge?

Derek scrambled off the bed, walking around to reach out for the other man only to have Stiles hold up a threatening hand in his direction, warning him from taking another step closer. 

Derek froze for a second before his shoulders slumped in defeat. Stiles seemed set in keeping him away; whatever Derek would try to say would only be immediately shot down by the stubborn man. 

“Okay.” He turned away, crossing his arms over his bare chest as if to comfort himself from the imminent rejection. “Okay.” Derek clenched his jaw and walked over to pick up his clothes from where they were scattered about the room. Their romantic relationship was new, the two had barely begun seeing each other officially around a week or so ago, but it seemed as if Derek was absolutely terrible at it and not at all boyfriend material, Stiles kicking him out enough of an indication of that. 

As Derek bent to pick up his jeans, Stiles spoke. “What’re you doing? You really think  _ clothes  _ are going to solve the problem?”

Derek’s back tensed and the pair of pants he had in his hand bunched up as he tightened his grip around them. He twisted to see Stiles staring at him in a judgemental manner with his own arms folded across his chest, hip jutted out to the side in an alluring manner. They were dressed in a similar fashion, naked save for the briefs they both had on. 

His growl came out almost defensively, eyes flashing red at the mixed signals Stiles was giving him. Stiles raised his brows back, clearly unimpressed. Derek flushed, his gut twisting at the thought that not only was he losing Stiles, but apparently the man wanted to humiliate him before Derek could leave. 

“What the hell else should I do? My boyfriend nearly throws me off the bed and tells me my ‘wolfie self’ is a  _ problem _ . Obviously, I’m not wanted here, but don’t worry, I’ll be out of your hair and life in just a minute.” With that, Derek whirled back around and quickly gathered up the rest of his belongings, stomping towards the door and trying not to feel like his heart had just been ripped out. 

“ _ Derek _ !” Footsteps followed him until the Alpha could feel a hand wrapping around his bicep, forcing him to turn around and face a distressed-looking human. Derek gave him a half-hearted snarl, his mind too numb and hurt to really be angry. Stiles took both of his hands into his own and clutched them tight, the words rushing out of his mouth like a dam bursting. 

“I’m not breaking up with you, you fucking moron! I can’t  _ sleep with you  _ anymore and before you go jumping to ridiculous conclusions again,  _ no _ , I don’t mean I can’t have  _ sex  _ with you because that is most definitely  _ not  _ the issue here, I am so  _ fine  _ with us sexing each other up you don’t even know,  _ but _ I mean I literally cannot stand sleeping so close with you because of your freaking  _ body heat _ ! It’s nearly summer and you’re basically a walking furnace, dude, and don’t get me wrong, I know it’s the whole werewolf running hotter than humans things and you being hot-like-the-burning-sun is  _ not  _ new to me, but you resembling the Sun’s core temperature? That’s something I’ve come to learn now that we’re together and while I love you—I really do—it’s not enough to wake up sweating enough gallons to fill up the Pacific Ocean—”

Using their linked hands, Derek tugged Stiles into him until he was close enough for Derek to shut him up with a kiss Stiles didn’t hesitate to enthusiastically return. Whining, Derek pulled away to duck his head into the juncture where Stiles’ neck met his shoulder and snuck his arms around Stiles’ waist to hug him  _ hard _ . 

“Derek—”

“Don’t fucking  _ do that _ ,” he rasped into his skin, his voice embarrassingly cracking. Squeezing his eyes shut and inhaling Stiles’ enticing scent, Derek tried to calm the panic racing through him at the thought of letting Stiles go. “I thought—I thought…”

Large hands cupped the back of Derek’s head, fingers combing soothingly through his hair. “I know, I know, I’m so sorry, babe, that was on me for attacking you like that with little to no context—”

Derek’s head shot up, his eyes piercing Stiles’own honey-hued orbs. “You said you love me.”

Stiles began to turn an alarming shade of bright red, sputtering, “I was in the moment! You were  _ leaving _ , I had to say something to convince you to stay, sour wolf, I-I couldn’t give you up without a fight.” At this point, Stiles was muttering this all into Derek’s collarbone, Derek only being able to discern his rant due to his enhanced hearing. 

Scoffing, Derek pressed an affectionate kiss into the side of Stiles’ head. “I shouldn’t have assumed or walked out without trying harder to communicate with you. I can’t change my body temperature, but I also don’t like sleeping without you, so we’ll figure something out, yeah?”

Stiles lifted his head, a fond smile on his lips. “Yeah.”

All the fear that had gripped Derek earlier finally melted away and he returned his boyfriend’s smile with one of his own before softly pressing another kiss on his lips. 

* * *

**The next night**

“Goodnight, Derek.”

“Goodnight, Stiles.”

Fans blasted icy cold air at the couple from the foot of their bed, the machine’s sound rather loud to Derek’s sensitive ears, but Derek could handle a little noise if it meant being able to hold Stiles close to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> This is my first Sterek fic so please give me feedback on this. :') I live off of criticism and comments, so pop off. Let me know if the characters were too OOC or the plot was too rushed or if this fic was straight-up crack LOL.  
> Much love,  
> MW


End file.
